


Battlefield Dancer

by iArgent



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adrenaline, Anal Sex, Blue Lions Route full recruitment, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Felching, Ferdiesylvix, Filthy, Fusion with Golden Deer, Getting Together, It doesn't come up except Claude is there, Kinda Weird, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Paladin Ferdinand, Paladin Sylvain, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Seconds, So much smut, Sub Felix needs to have a little less white knuckled control ok, This is X rated, Threesome - M/M/M, Which is why they're doing this, dancer felix, engaging in interesting post battle relations with Dimitri, like weirdos, no beta we die like Glenn, on a battlefield, sylvix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Nobody is quite sure where the post battle "yay we're alive lets bang" mentality came from, but they've gotten shameless anyway. Sylvain and Felix decide to invite Ferdinand to join them in their usual post battle ritual while everybody else worries about their own, instead of just asking him to dinner like normal civilized people.  Naturally they have a threesome on the battlefield without bothering to remove much of anything beyond the necessary.
Relationships: Background, Dimitri/Claude, Dorothea/Petra, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ferdinand von Aegir/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Hilda/Lorenz
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	Battlefield Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> I've put so many warnings in here. If you're still here, you know you're here for the weird porn.
> 
> Just take this strange meal I've made and tell me you like it, please. I live for any scrap of validation.

When Ferdinand lowered his lance for the last time during this particular battle, he noticed he wasn’t alone. The familiar thunder of Sylvain’s mare drifted behind him as the redhead lifted a hand to his eyes to see through the sun.

“Are we good? It looks like we’re good.” He said after a moment, turning an exhilarated grin to Ferdinand. “Nice work.”

The delicate shuffle of silk and grumbling, the rattle of steel made Ferdinand swivel in his saddle. Felix was generally the joyless sort but Ferdinand found him to be an excellent person. Sublime, really. And in the silks of his Dancers uniform he found his eyes sliding over every delicate curve and arch. Felix was incredibly strong, and fast and frankly, beautiful, and he wore it invisibly. Ferdinand bet if he put on a nobleman's doublet the only thing that would give him away as a fighter would be that sharp expression of his. Beautiful, strong, and sharp, and-

“Hey there sweetheart.” Sylvain called, still a bit breathless from the rush of battle. “Need healing?”

Sylvain’s.

“No.” Felix said, a bit of a soft rush under his brusque manner, Ferdinand noticed his pupils were blown wide. “Not that I’d trust your healing anyway.”

“Aww, _baby_.” Sylvain said in a parody of a whine, swinging out of his saddle and dropping to the ground, already holding his arms out to Felix. Felix who sighed with fond exasperation and reached out to deftly remove his gauntlets.

Once his hands were free Sylvain shoved the gauntlets into a soft sack on his horse and turned around to seize the dancer by the shoulders, crushing their mouths together.

Ferdinand felt like a failure to nobility when he failed to look away. The Blue Lions had taken cues from their King, no matter how much they complained, and battle and bloodlust had been running heady in their veins. It wasn’t unusual to see a post battle kiss, or more. Ferdinand usually did his best to look away when Petra began rifling at Dorothea’s skirts, or Ashe and Caspar suddenly couldn’t look at each other, or when Hilda and Lorenz suddenly had to be anywhere else.

But he always found himself watching Sylvain’s tongue slipping deep into Felix’s mouth, so deep and wet that sometimes Felix made a soft choking noise. Saw their backs arching. Usually, left on the field with them after battles, heard their lovemaking and made sure nobody else approached.

Dimitri was far different than he’d been in the academy. But nowhere near wild enough for the sudden rash of sexuality amongst his troops. His bloodlust cleared well enough, but Ferdinand had seen less discreet couplings from the king and others than even those who were obviously sneaking off. He supposed it was a mix of desperation and an image to maintain.

“You’re so pretty, baby. Isn’t he, Ferdinand?” Sylvain said, breath more punched out than usual. Snapping Ferdinand from the memory of the leaders of the Kingdom and Alliance rutting in the shade of a white wyvern, a bizarrely noble memory he tried regularly to forget.

Felix’s face was flushed soft with pink, lips swollen.

“Yes, Felix is always attractive.” He answered eagerly. His friends deserved compliments at all times, and he could push his less than pure motives down. “You are looking stunning as well. You handled yourself well out there, like a hero from a tale!” It would be impolite to only compliment one, after all.

“Hear that?” Sylvain teased, hand tipping Felix’s chin up with one knuckle “He thinks you’re attractive, Felix.”

For his part Felix looked halfway between murderous and excited. Though with Felix that seemed to be how he showed arousal. Ferdinand dug his heels into his horses sides lightly, and she delicately packed a few steps. Ferdinand flashed them a smile “I shall keep watch, my friends.”

“He’s going to keep watch, Felix.” Sylvain’s voice sounded off. Like he was saying something more. But it really wasn’t any of Ferdinand’s business. So he pushed any lingering desire down and reached for the reins.

“Wait.”

Ferdinand stopped at the dancers soft command. Then realized he likely meant Sylvain, kept his eyes averted even past the tightening in his groin at the thought of what the two would do as he faced away, and let his horse move another step.

“What, von Aegir, deafened in the battle?”

No, they definitely meant him.

Ferdinand allowed himself a hesitant look over his shoulder, one of Sylvain’s hands was under the folds of Felix’s regalia, clearly squeezing a thigh. Ferdinand wondered if Felix was keyed up enough to shake. He’d heard the gentle tremble of charms in silk when Felix was really lost in it. “Ah, yes? My friends?”

The two shared a quick glance, Sylvain raising his eyebrows, Felix furrowing his, a soft gasp dropping his jaw and then recovering with an intense look, his lower lip in his mouth, and a glare as Sylvain’s hand moved. Clearly stroking his dick. Felix flushed heavier, but turned his head sharply to make eye contact with Ferdinand. Hazy amber meeting honey brown.

“Ah…Stay?” Felix asked, voice hitched as Sylvain didn’t stop.

Ferdinand dismounted and walked back a few feet toward the couple. Close enough to hear the rustle of silk as Sylvain stroked Felix. “I…If you would like me to watch your coupling, I can oblige, but I wonder why?”

Felix whimpered, his head whipped back, delicately resting against the metal breastplate of Sylvain’s chest. Sylvain dropped a soft kiss on his head and turned that now familiar rakish smile to Ferdinand. “No way.” He said lightly, arm still moving as he teased Felix. “We want you in on this. Think you can hold him up off the ground?”

Mouth dry Ferdinand nodded hesitantly. “You know I am a capable fighter, and my arms are strong. Are you quite sure?”

“Grab the vial out of the pouch on my saddle.” Sylvain said, near dismissively as his arm moved again. A soft choked noise escaped Felix. “It’s okay baby, you’ll have my cock in just a second okay?”

“Urgh, insatiable.”

“And Ferdinand’s right after.”

Ferdinand almost dropped the vial as he returned. Sylvain deftly retrieved the item and let go of Felix, one hand with a bit of moisture smeared over Felix’s lower lip causing Felix’s jaw to go lax, the other sliding the vial between his teeth as Felix looked incandescent with something like rage.

“Hold that baby we can’t just _leave him_ there.”

Feeling his eyes widen as Felix rolled his own and tilted his head back to rest the vial on his tongue, Ferdinand watched Sylvain’s approach with a detached sort of wonder. When Sylvain reached for his face, Ferdinand couldn’t find it in him to move, and Sylvain’s mouth over his own was a sweet sort of torture that made his armor feel like a constraint. He found himself moving after Sylvain and his blown pupils in warm brown eyes when the other man pulled away.

“Ah, that was excellent.”

“Ha ha, a glowing commendation!” Sylvain laughed. “Can I help you with your gauntlets? Not fond of those bruises.”

“Of course!”

Sylvain made short work of the mans gauntlets, walking to set them in a sack on Ferdinand’s saddle. Then he clapped a hand over Ferdinand’s armored shoulder. “Welp, we wait much longer he’ll walk off.”He laughed, guiding them both to Felix who still looked radiant with his head thrown back and the glass in his mouth, now looking vaguely irritated.

Plucking the vial from Felix’s mouth Sylvain whirled the shorter man around and shoved him back into Ferdinand. “Shall I give you guys a moment?”

Not quite knowing how to respond, Ferdinand was happy when Felix reached both hands up and tilted his head down to to the dark haired mans mouth for an awkward but heated kiss. Once they broke apart Felix let his body fall back into Ferdinand, back of his head under the mans chin. And Ferdinand decided to take a liberty or two. Tracing his hands down Felix’s sides and grabbing fistfuls of material and hiking them up until Felix’s stomach and the cream shorts underneath were exposed to Sylvain, who cocked an eyebrow and looked ravenous. Ferdinand sneaked a hand into those shorts to pump Felix lightly, moving him so the tip popped over the waistband, the material one hand couldn’t hold up falling haphazardly down Felix’s legs as he tossed his head to one side and misted the front of Ferdinand’s armor with hot panting breaths.

Ferdinand tugged at the shorts, dipped his head to lip and kiss at Felix’s exposed neck. “What do you like, Felix?” his voice was strained and breathy, he was so hard even being unable to feel how soft and hard and wonderful Felix would be against him. He could see Sylvain carefully unhooking the hip and groin guard of his armor and swallowed tightly, vaguely, guiltily excited he was about to take part in the strange ritual the rest of the Lions and Deer had for months while at war with the Empire.

Felix ground his teeth audibly and took a shaky breath. “I.” He broke off, still panting, Ferdinand still touching him lightly, caressing fingertips over the sensitive head of his cock. “Like this, I just want it, this is fine.”

“What about outside of this?”

“Why can’t you be out of it like every other man in this situation?”

That was fair, Ferdinand supposed. “I don’t want to miss any part of this.” He admitted “You’re both dear to me and I would like to be satisfactory for you.”

“Goddess preserve me.” Felix groaned, tilting his hips into a stoke that finally found Ferdinand’s hand around him. “You can be satisfactory when we get back to the Monastery and it’s not you two railing me on the battlefield like fucking animals.”

Ferdinand stopped his hand. “My apologies. I thought this was….something you desired.”

“Regrettably it is.” Felix snarled “I’m as beastly as everyone else. Work off steam and bed me like a man later.”

“You two enjoying your heart to heart?” Sylvain asked, approaching and bare between his waist and boots. Cock hard, heavy and bobbing obscenely between strong thighs as he knelt to rip the shorts down Felix’s legs. “Step out baby.”

He couldn’t not watch. Ferdinand watched as Felix was bared as well, felt him tense in his hands, heard his hair slide over his breastplate as he turned his head the other way, the soft catch of his breath. The soft gasp as Sylvain stood and ran a finger over Felix’s mouth to make him let his lip go.

“Hey Ferdinand. Ready for your workout?” Sylvain asked, fingers brushing Ferdinand’s where they gripped the material of Felix’s dancer silks.

“What do you need of me?”

His smile predatory, Sylvain kissed Felix softly, then leaned to Ferdinand’s mouth for the same. Never quite lifting his mouth as he moved to Ferdinand’s ear and hissed soft instructions.

Ferdinand felt his cock throb and knees wobble as he nodded, releasing Felix for a moment to step back and grip his thighs, hefting him into his arms, sliding his hands to the back of his knees as Felix’s head fell back flat to his shoulder. A soft noise dribbling from his lips.

“Hey you asked what he likes, right?” Sylvain asked, slicking up fingers and slipping two under the obscuring silks, his smile a mix between the hungry one he wore after battle and a much softer expression than Ferdinand expected. “You can finger him for hours, even after he cums, he loves it. He’ll bitch, but worshiping-” He twisted his fingers violently if Felix’s full body writhe and sharp gasp meant anything “-his tight little body, nipples, ass, cock. He’ll let you. Might be nice to have another set of hands.” Sylvain leaned in to kiss Felix soundly again. “You think that’s good baby?” he crooned. “Think you’re ready?”

“Ngh. Yes.” Felix gasped, twisting, eyes screwed shut, and far too gone for what had been done.

“Excellent, I can take these.” Sylvain said, flipping the silk back to expose Felix again, and slipping his hands over Ferdinand’s behind his knees until the other man moved his arms up to support under Felix’s arms. Feeling the smaller man’s body lowered, feeling him stiffen and cry out as Sylvain entered him in one thrust. Held Felix to his chest as Sylvain bent and bruised him over leftover armor, parting his legs and fucking him for all the world like he’d paid for this moment. Felix seemed to clench his thighs and knees over the armor of Sylvain’s torso, likely mottling milky thighs further with rivet knicks and metal bruises, the muffled thud of metal on flesh as Felix’s eyelashes gained tears and his body roiled with a strange sort of pleasure.

“Felix.” Ferdinand asked, when the mans moans took on a higher pitch, so much louder than he’d heard before. As his friend was taken like they were behind a tavern and had ten minutes to last call and Felix had a handful of coin left to make yet. But his tone couldn’t muster a questioning lilt. He just whispered his name. Felix’s eyes flew open, amber completely swallowed by pupil.

“Ferdinand…Syl…Sylvain.” 

“You good baby?” Sylvain asked, voice strained, but far more gentle than Ferdinand had expected from the rough fuck he was participating in. He twisted his hips and Felix arched his back and accidentally pushed himself up Ferdinand’s chest, head tossed back and back a perfect arch as he howled. Ferdinand turned his head to nip at his pale throat. Felix’s arms still held splayed out with Ferdinand’s armored ones under his. “Words, sweetheart.” Sylvain said again, holding Felix to him and grinding his hips rather than the dull smack of brutal thrusts.

“Ah. I..I..Yes, yes!” Felix stammered out, sounding wrecked and decadent, a thrill of hedonism in his yes, as if this moment was the greatest pleasure known to man. “Don’t…don’t stop.”

Sylvain shrugged a little at Ferdinand, as if to ask ‘what can you do?’ and pulled back to thrust in with another dull smack. One hand dropped a leg for a moment, which didn’t matter much as Felix was well and thoroughly locked around the armor over his ribs and shoved the silk of his regalia up over his pale stomach to watch it heave as the man writhed on his dick. So caught up in the come down from battle that the experience was enough to get him off. “Should he cum?” Sylvain panted, cheeks stained red, eyes loving and hard at once. Felix’s throat was exposed to the sun as he arched back, lips bitten and open over Ferdinand’s shoulder.

“You should release.” Ferdinand found himself whispering hoarsely. “He looks like he wants to be yours.”

Felix made a noise that sounded like it could have been words in another life as Sylvain pounded through another few thrusts and then stood still, grinding as he came.

All three stayed in place, harsh breaths ripping from their chests as they tried to calm down. Felix still hard and whimpering, so unlike him, in the still air.

“We don’t have a lot of oil.” Sylvain said, going for nonchalant, but satisfied and affectionate enough to just sound pleasant.

Ferdinand blushed. Well, blushed more. He was happy to have participated in this, and any disappointment in not joining in was small with the promise of later.

“So hopefully this will keep him wet enough for you.”

Trying not to bite through his lip or release in his armor suddenly became a top priority.

“If you want to, that is?” Sylvain sounded almost hesitant, his smile crooked and more handsome than the perfect one Ferdinand had seen before. Handsome like that cruel grin when he fucked Felix in his armor.

“I…I do, if Felix.”

“Shut. Up.” The man growled, voice destroyed as he shifted. Still week, still frenetic and hard. “Yes, you next. Sylvain.”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Get me down, slick him up.”

Ferdinand blinked and grinned. “You are very bossy, my friend. I am impressed you can be so after that.”

“Urgh.”

Working together they managed to settle Felix on some unsullied grass, Ferdinand closing his eyes with a shaky breath as Felix reached town and slid fingers over his entrance, fixing him with a look. He wore the same expression when Sylvain reached up under his armor to unclasp his guard, then pawing at his breeks….sucking eagerly at his cock.

“S..Sylvain!” He said, not aghast, but surprised as the Gautier heir held his hips and lapped at the length of him, quite expertly. He carefully placed a hesitant hand on Sylvain’s head, holding his hair as the man bobbed and licked, each movement making Ferdinand’s hips flex. “My friend if we wish to finish with Felix-”

The redhead pulled off with a pop, pulling back, then reaching up to break the opaque threads that connected the tip of his penis to Sylvain’s lips. Then, to Ferdinand’s shock, Sylvain reached over and tugged at Felix until his legs shook, and he spattered over his own stomach with a sigh. Sylvain scooped some white from his belly and brought the mess to Ferdinand. “We could be respectable people and use more lube, but what fun is that?” he said, wrapping a messy hand around Ferdinand and beginning to move his hand.

“You still want this?”

“Goddess, yes.” Ferdinand admitted, sounding exasperated even though he almost never wanted it it end.

Sylvain slung Felix up, making him wrap both hands behind his neck. “Grab his knees and bring him up that way. He instructed, turning his head to press his mouth to Felix’s ear, audibly whispering praise and filth in equal measure. Felix bit him on the throat, half warning half claiming and Ferdinand knelt to grab slender legs, slick and semen dripping as he pressed Felix firmly to Sylvain’s breastplate, and Sylvain ran teasing fingers over the silks to the soft curve of his ass, spreading him for his fellow paladin. “Hey handsome, he’s all yours.” Sylvain said with a wink as Ferdinand lined up.

Following Sylvain’s lead, he sank in fast, Felix letting out a sobbing, wounded noise, but also mumbling for more under his breath. Ferdinand found himself nearly nose to nose with Sylvain as he slowly rocked into Felix. The sticking peeling, wet sound of metal on skin on spend as he moved.

He kissed Sylvain as he rocked into Felix, feeling the other man spattered over his hips as his spend lost the space to reside inside Felix. Felt Sylvain smear down his thighs. Moaned softly into his mouth as Felix turned his head, wiggled his ass, and kissed him on the jaw even with Ferdinand’s breastplate sealed to his spine, Felix tried to continue as he had been with Sylvain. But pleasured writhing and half mad noises spilled over his mouth instead, so sensitive and so pretty and Ferdinand was inside him.

“D’you like it, handsome? How’s he feel baby?”

Felix moaned unintelligibly as Ferdinand gasped and leaned forward, bumping he and Sylvain’s foreheads together.

“Goddess you’re both so pretty.”

Ferdinand bit his lip and moved back, only to be stopped by a hand brushing his hip. “Hey at least ask first. Felix, do you want Ferdinand in your pretty ass, or all over your back?”

He hadn’t considered either one but Ferdinand was suddenly struck with the vision of Felix, sex softened, his flank smeared with white as he panted in a dormitory.

“Not my back.” Felix gasped, thighs bunching and Ferdinand pressed his thumbs into the sides of Felix’s knees to try and lessen any strain. “Just come in me.”

Vision blacking out for a moment, Ferdinand came to with his forehead against Sylvain’s chin. The man kissing the crown of his head, soft encouragement flowing freely. “Ah…Thank you both.”

“Hold him to your chest for a second.” Sylvain murmured. Tilting up Felix’s chin for a soft kiss too as he gingerly spun him around to Ferdinand. Who also couldn’t resist a few soft kisses on Felix’s tired mouth.

Sylvain dropped to the ground and Ferdinand heard the rustle of silks as the dancers raiment was shifted. Felix squeezed his eyes closed.

“You’re disgusting.” Felix grumbled, nestling comfortably as possible into Ferdinand’s armor as the man gingerly embraced him.

“My apologies, I-”

“Not you.” Felix grumbled, then made a cute noise as he inhaled sharply. “Ah…Sylvain.”

“What is he…”

A soft noise like a kiss initially had Ferdinand think Sylvain was kissing the bruises on Felix’s thighs. But a momentary wet noise later and Felix wiggling, oversensitive and stained red about the face, avoiding eye contact with Ferdinand reveled the truth of it.

“It is not very suited to a noble to allow another to clean his messes.” Ferdinand offered after a moment, Felix’s eyes returning to him even through the blush. “If you would like, I can help.”

Sylvain stood, wiping his mouth “I do appreciate a man willing to get down and dirty for cleanup, but I’ve got this one.” He smacked a wet, sticky kiss to Felix’s cheek and the man grumbled and tried to wipe his face. Ferdinand pulled Sylvain in for a long kiss, tangling their tongues, and then pulled back.

“Please, do not try and shield me from any rituals, no matter how you think I may react. I will be a good partner to you two.” Ferdinand decided on. After all, caring for others was noble, even if he was unsure of what to do with what appeared to be a varied and curious collection of sexual acts. “I will learn what you both enjoy.”

“We’re keeping him.” Sylvain said, slowly coming back to the charming man who helped Ingrid groom horses and set the table for Mercedes, and not the man who ruthlessly fucked his lover on the battlefield and licked his spend out of him later.

“Of course.” Felix scoffed, gingerly slipping the dancers shorts back on. “I’m riding with you, even I can’t take two dicks then walk home.” He announced to Ferdinand. “Erm, if that’s…”

“Of course!” Ferdinand agreed instantly. “It is partially my fault you are in this state. And…I would be lying if I said I did not wish to hold you close a bit longer.”

Felix pointed to Sylvain, who was reattaching his armor and righting his pants, which goaded Ferdinand to do the same, blushing a little at having been so exposed without noticing. “He’s more syrupy than you.”

“Aww, handsome you’re making Felix doubt me.” Sylvain groaned dramatically, walking away and returning with horses that had evidently decided not to stick around while their riders made a mess of the armies dancer. “I’ll have to be extra sweet.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too sweetie.”

Ferdinand saw Felix hide his smile, and then helped the dancer mount the horse in front of him.

“Now, we just need to hope everybody else has finished and return home.” Ferdinand said brightly. “I wish to eat with both of you. Had I known you were interested, I would have invited you to a meal sooner!”

Felix groaned and let his head fall back onto Ferdinand’s chest plate.

But Sylvain laughed and smiled a crooked smile and Ferdinand was pretty sure that was approval. 


End file.
